After the Battle
by Fuwa After Dark
Summary: Sousuke pays a visit to Kaname post-mission while still running on a battle-high. SousukexKaname. PWP. Oneshot


**~After The Battle**

Running down the streets of Tokyo with a rucksack thrown haphazardly over his shoulder, Sousuke hardly cared what the people he crashed into were shouting after him. Honestly, it was better for them that he ignored it. It had been a miserable mission, one that left tensions high and fuses short, and he just wanted to lock himself up with his girlfriend and let out his frustrations. He hoped that she would be welcoming to his advances tonight because he hardly thought he could stop himself from ravishing her the moment he laid eyes on her, even if he ran into her on these public streets…

Luckily it did not come to that, and he pounded his way up the stairs, too impatient and buzzing with energy to deal with the slow elevator. Coming to her door, he fumbled for his keys, shocked when the door opened for him and Kaname stepped to the side to let him enter while wearing a gentle smile. She always looked so gentle when he returned from a mission, and usually he reveled in the peace that was to be had at her side. Right now though, peace was not what he had in mind, and he tossed his rucksack on top of his discarded shoes in a rush. Whirling, he pinned her against the door, ignoring her surprised and slightly pained yelp to bury his face into the crook of her neck, he bit down on the creamy flesh.

Kaname's fingers dug into his shoulders, the fatigues he had on protecting him from the sting of her nails in a way that frustrated him. He had been beat up on the battlefield, sure, and there it wasn't something to be enjoyed, but the small white scratches on his back that never seemed to have the chance to disappear made him feel oh-so-good. Growling against her skin, he brought his arms from her sides to start unfastening the jacket, feeling a primal sense of satisfaction when she batted his hands away so that she could do the job for him. Still though, that was a challenge to him, and his hands held her hips in an unforgiving grasp that was like to bruise her as he yanked her to him to grind against her. She moaned, faltering in her work, and he took the opportunity to slide the skirt she had on up around her waist.

Forgetting just why it was he had wanted to waste time on his shirt, he spun her around, slamming her into the door. It was just as well that her reflexes were quick, he lacked the presence of mind just then to care if he'd broken her nose or not. Quickly undoing his belt buckle and unfastening his pants, he freed himself and pressed against Kaname's back with a fierce snarl. Her fingers tried to grasp something, but they just slid along the flat surface of the door, and tears stung her eyes when he shoved his fingers into her mouth while digging his teeth into the curve of her shoulder, bare now that he tore the buttons of her shirt so that it hung by the sleeves around her elbows and nothing more. The tears had nothing to do with what he was doing to her, just where he was doing it. Against the door in the foyer, any of her neighbors could walk past and hear what they were up to.

It was almost shameful that the thought made her even wetter than she already was, but with Sousuke, like this, she was long past feeling shame, what with the things they did. This was almost gentle compared to some of their other forays. A shout escaped her lips as those fingers that had invaded her mouth scant moments ago now rubbed at that delicious bud of nerves and slid inside of her experimentally before returning. It was endearing that even though he was obviously not in the mood for waiting, he still made sure she was ready to accept him before pulling her panties to the side and swiftly entering her in one fell stroke. Moaning long and loud, her fingers gripped the doorknob in a trembling grasp as he slammed into her harshly.

A lesser woman would have broken.

She reveled in it though, even as she felt blood pour freely down her chest from the bites on her shoulders. The anger she felt as she thought that she would have to throw out the shirt and bra only served to make everything more intense. While she still held onto that knob with one hand, her other reached back to dig nails into his hips, returning the favor of drawing blood. Smirking in grim satisfaction as she pulled her hand away and could feel skin trapped her nails. She dropped the haughty expression when she was shoved against the door again, the wind getting knocked out of her, and she was sure there would be some interesting bruises on her face in the morning.

Right then, though, neither of them gave a damn. Sousuke dug his teeth into her ear sharply, angling it so that his more pointed canine tooth would find the divot where her ear was pierced, sinking in nicely as a feral growl rumbled through his chest. He pulled out of her, both of them letting out sharp breaths at the loss, and he yanked her panties down and out of the way, irritated with how he had to keep holding them to the side to avoid chafing. Spinning her around and smashing her into the abused door once more, he hooked his arms down under her knees and lifted, settling her down back on top of him as she wrapped arms and legs around him for balance as he resumed the brutal pace with no delay.

Her whimpers followed by screams uttered right in his ear only served to fuel his ardor, a self-satisfied smirk tugging at his lips. She was completely his, no one else ever had, ever _would_, have her this way. That he was sure of. Even if somewhere down the road they separated, he was the only person that would ever reduce her to instinct. He doubted if she even knew her own name right then, as it sure sounded she'd forgotten language, the noises she made were incomprehensible, and he just took every last one of them to mean harder, faster, rougher, more. Even when she tossed her head back into the door with a strangled shout, tightening on him almost painfully, he kept it up, biting into her collarbone fiercely. The sight of blood flowing down her perfect breasts snapped the last of his sensibilities.

With a bestial roar, he turned both of them from the door, slipping out of her to crudely dump her on the floor of the entranceway, flipping her onto her stomach and dragging her hips up to meet his, he bent over her as he filled her once again. She clawed at the floor, her feet hooked onto the edge of the floor where the landing she was on dipped into the foyer where shoes were removed, blood trailing down her chin to drip onto the wooden panels under her as she ground her teeth together so roughly that she bit into the corners of her mouth. How many times now she had came now, she didn't know, but any moment she was sure to pass out from the blinding pleasure-pain and light-headed euphoria washing over her.

It seemed Sousuke was having none of that though, and he dropped to his knees, covering her so completely that it seemed their bodies were made just to meld together like so. One hand came to grasp her breast roughly, tugging her nipples between knuckles in a way that made her scream, the pure pain the action caused on such a sensitive part of her body let a shock rip through her system that left her feeling cold and almost numb until his other hand dug fingers against her clit in just the right way, another scream tearing hoarsely through her throat in ecstasy. As she clamped down on him again, he seized up, whispering something she couldn't understand into her ear harshly before collapsing on top of her, pinning her onto the cold ground with a grunt.

Perhaps as much as an hour had passed before either of them was ready to move again. Moaning, Sousuke lifted himself off of her, his body slamming into the ground beside her as his arms gave out quickly. She rolled onto her side stiffly, blinking her large doe eyes to clear them. Lying weakly on the ground, they stared at each other for several moments longer until Kaname asked the question burning at the back of her mind, "Not that I'm complaining, but what the hell was _that_, Sousuke?" The question came out breathlessly, despite having had more than enough time to recover her breath. Her chest felt heavy still from the exertion, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to have a limp the next few days.

A faint blush stained his cheeks, not that it was easy to notice against his flush, but he was able to answer in a steady, if not tired, voice. "I had some, ah, frustrations to vent."

Her answer was an exaggerated blink as she stared at him almost blankly, a tiny smile twitching her lips up. "I see…," she hoisted herself up, wincing as she affirmed that she was definitely going to be walking funny, and folded her legs under her, stretching her arms and popping her back before stumbling to her feet. "Well, in that case, I encourage you to get pissed off at work more often," grinning at him, she winked, and fighting against the pain in traditional Kaname fashion, she twisted her hips alluringly as she kept a surprisingly strong stride on her walk to the bedroom, casting a meaningful glance at Sousuke over her shoulder.

He had been stunned by her statement at first, then entranced by her body as she moved it in a way that she just had to know would drive him crazy, fatigued or not. When she approached her bedroom and looked at him, he finally got the hint, scrambling to his feet and tumbling after her in an awkward rush that had her laughing as she fell against the mattress.


End file.
